Big Idea/Lyrick Studios/HiT Entertainment Stay Tuned After The Program Bumpers
Big Idea Productions 1999 GW298H219.png Bumper: On a yellow background, Larry the Cucumber is seen staring at the viewer and smiling upside-down. Next to him is the blue text "Please stay tuned for more trailers after the show" in the Hotsy Totsy font. FX/SFX: Just the simple fade-in and fade-out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare for the most part, as it was only seen on the 1999 Lyrick Studios releases of the VeggieTales episodes Very Silly Songs! and Josh and the Big Wall!. Some other VeggieTales tapes use (If they had any) the Lyrick Studios bumper (described below) instead. This was only used for a year, before being replaced by the next bumpers described below. Scare Factor: None to minimal. Larry's stare, as well as the eerie silence, can surprise you, but this is a tame bumper otherwise. 2001-2005 GW296H219.png GW343H200.png GW222H184.png File:Stay_tuned_for_more_after_the_show_Behind_The_Scenes_Variant_.png GW367H214.png File:Stay_Tuned_for_Outtakes_after_the_feature!.png GW265H194.jpg image.png Stay Tuned After our Main Presentation for a special Bonus Feature .png Bumper: On a plain white background, we see the red text "Stay tuned for more after the show." in the Impact font. Variants: Depending on the variant: * On the 2001 VHS release of VeggieTales: Lyle the Kindly Viking, a similar bumper is seen in the same font on a lavender background with white text saying "STAY TUNED AFTER THE SHOW FOR MORE EXCITING NEWS!". A different announcer says "Stay tuned after the show for some more exciting news from Big Idea!". If you look real closely, you can see lines and symbols, such as boomerangs on the background. * Another version of the variant listed above is on the 2001 VHS release of 3-2-1 Penguins: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining with a blue background with blurred bubbles which has the white text saying "STAY TUNED AFTER THE SHOW" in the font of the lavender bumper. The announcer is the same one as the above version, but slightly sounds like the 1989 Disney Feature Presentation announcer Grant Goodeve (due to him saying it more quietly, and very fast), saying "Stay tuned after the video for a behind-the-scenes look at Big Idea's new movie, Jonah". * A rare version of the original version of this has the same font as the above versions, one tape that uses this is the 2002 VHS release of VeggieTales: The Star of Christmas. * On the 2002 VHS release of VeggieTales: Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!, a variant with the original version exists which the font of the text is slightly smaller and slightly off-center at the top of the screen. Below it, we see a small square with some footage from "Behind The Scenes of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie". * A variant exists where the background is a blurred-up Las Vegas pattern facing to the left at a 45 degree angle. The white lights on the background are seen moving from the upper-left corner to the bottom-right corner of the screen. In front of the Las Vegas pattern, on the center of the screen. is the white text "Stay Tuned for more after our Feature Presentation!". This was seen on VeggieTales: The Ballad of Little Joe. * A second variant of the Las Vegas variant exists where the white text says "Stay tuned for a special animated short right after our Feature Presentation!". The Big Idea Productions announcer is replaced with Larry the Cucumber, in which Larry is heard saying the text. The music is quieter. Also, the font of the text is slightly smaller and slightly off-center. This was only seen on the 2003 VHS release of VeggieTales: The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!. * On the 2002 VHS release of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, a blue ocean background is used. A yellow television is seen showing footage of some bloopers from the film at the bottom right corner of the screen. Bordering the television is the white text "Stay Tuned for Outtakes After the Feature". As we hear the audio of the bloopers and see them playing, the announcer says "Stay tuned for never-before seen outtakes and more after our feature". * A third variant of the Las Vegas variant exists where the white text says "Stay Tuned after our Main Presentation for a Special Bonus Feature". The same Big Idea Productions announcer says that text, too. Also, the font of the text is bolder and has a shadow effect behind it, and at the same time, it is missing an exclamation point. This was only seen on the 2004 VHS release of VeggieTales: A Snoodle's Tale, as well as the DVD for it. * A fourth variant of the Las Vegas variant exists where the white text says "Stay Tuned for an exciting Behind the scenes special after our Feature Presentation!". The same Big Idea Productions announcer says that text, too. Also, the font of the text is slightly smaller and slightly off-center like the second variant of the Las Vegas variant. This was only seen on the 2003 reprints of VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry and VeggieTales: King George And The Ducky. * A fifth variant of the Las Vegas variant exists where the yellow (instead of white) text says "Stay Tuned for "The Star of Christmas". The Big Idea Productions announcer says "Stay Tuned after "The Toy That Saved Christmas" for the second half of our Holiday Double Feature, "The Star of Christmas", plus more fun previews". No music is heard. This was only seen on the 2004 VHS release of VeggieTales: Holiday Double Feature. FX/SFX: Just the simple fade-in and fade-out. Music/Sounds: Simply a male Big Idea Productions announcer saying the text. On the Las Vegas variant, it's the first fourteen notes of the Erie Canal song from VeggieTales: The Wonderful World of Autotainment, with the male Big Idea Productions announcer saying the text, except for the word "Presentation". Availability: Common. The variants are only seen on Distinct tapes, but the normal version is on some VeggieTales and Larry-Boy! The Cartoon Adventures tapes. The Las Vegas variant is rare, as it is seen only on certain VeggieTales VHS releases from 2003, as well as the 2003 reprints of VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry and VeggieTales: King George And The Ducky. Scare Factor: None to low. The sudden announcer and rather uncanny silence can scare a few, and the Las Vegas variants' music may startle some, but this is rather tame. Lyrick Studios 1998-1999 Lyrick Studios Stay Tuned bumper.png Stay Tuned After The Video (Lyrick Studios) Bumper: We see the white text "Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Lyrick'''TM '''Studios Home Videos" on the 1998 Lyrick Studios logo's starry night background which starts with ripples, then the logo itself (minus the trademark symbol and the line with "STUDIOS" underneath it) zooming in towards the viewer at a 45 degree angle, moving slightly to the right. FX/SFX: The rippling, and the 1998 Lyrick Studios logo zooming in towards the viewer. Music/Sounds: The last three notes of the 1998 Lyrick Studios logo's theme with a male announcer saying the text. Availability: Rare. It can be seen on the 1998 Lyrick Studios release of Wishbone: Frankenstein, along with the 1998 Lyrick Studios release of VeggieTales: The Toy That Saved Christmas, and the 1999 Lyrick Studios release of VeggieTales: Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!, as well as Shelley Duvall's Tall Tales and Legends and Groundling Marsh VHS Tapes. Also, it made a surprise appearance after a second of being a black screen on the 1999 Lyrick Studios release of VeggieTales: God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!. Scare Factor: None to low. The sudden appearance of the bumper, as well as the font of the text, announcer, music, and the zooming in of the 1998 Lyrick Studios logo can catch you off guard, but it's otherwise tame. (Wishbone) 1998 Bumper: On the background of the Wishbone intro, Wishbone is seen looking at the viewer at the bottom left corner of the screen. Above him is the black text "Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Lyrick Home Videos", which is near the top of the screen and centered. Trivia: This is based on the show's custom "Viewers Like You" bumper. FX/SFX: Wishbone looking at the viewer, and the animation in the background. Music/Sounds: Wishbone says "Hellooo!", and then the on-screen text. Availability: Uncommon. It can be seen only on Wishbone's Dog Days of the West ''and ''Wishbone: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. Scare Factor: Low. However, it is somewhat tamer than the above version of this bumper. HiT Entertainment (2003-2004) Bumper: Inside a frame on a white background with color shapes doodling themselves and those same shapes disappearing appears the blue text "Please Stay Tuned After the Feature Presentation for Previews of Other HIT Entertainment Videos!". FX/SFX: The shapes doodling themselves/appearing and disappearing. Cheesy Factor: Some of the shapes overlap the text a little bit. Music/Sounds: Basically a little percussion piece, with a female announcer saying the text. Availability: Ultra rare. So far, it is only known to appear on the 2004 VHS of Barney's Musical Scrapbook. Scare Factor: None. Category:Stay Tuned Bumpers